Whispers of Silent Words
by LouiseRisa
Summary: You see; Jack Frost was alone for a little over 300 years, I was on my own even longer; far much longer. Those 300 years that I've spent with him were probably the best of my life. Read on to learn how my sisters and I became what we are, how we were reunited as one once more and in turn, how I became the Guardian of Mischief. Supposed to be a drabble fic. JackOC. Or Sort of OC.
1. The Boy Whose Hair Turned White

**A Rise of the Guardians FanFiction**** by ****_LouiseRisa_**

**_Guardian of Mischief_****: Whispers of Silent Words**

**Summary:** You see; Jack Frost was alone for a little over 300 years, I was on my own even longer; far much longer. Those 300 years that I've spent with him were probably the best of my life. Read on to learn how my sisters and I became what we are, how we were reunited as one once more and in turn, how I became the Guardian of Mischief. Supposed to be a drabble fic. JackOC.

**Disclaimer:** RotG is not mine. However, I'd like a Sandman plushy… Pretty sure I mentioned that somewhere before… xD

**Warning & A/N:** Random updates, confusing plotline, the fic is born out of a random moment of… weirdness; yea, weirdness. Mainly inspired by _Rosimae_'s **Broken** and **Healing**; this is going to take a while to finish, considering I've finished typing the first two chapters almost half a year ago and promptly forgot to post them.

~…~…~…~…~

**Chapter 1: The Boy Whose Hair Turned White**

It was no more than four days after Christmas that I had come upon the two. There was simply no one else in sight but the brown-haired duo – siblings, no doubt – on the frozen lake.

I watched as the brown-haired boy reached a hand out to calm the younger girl before him, the frightened girl trembled just as the ice started to crack loudly beneath her feet; the ice had yet to solidify despite it being somewhere near the heart of winter itself.

He moved his feet slowly as the ice began to crack under his weight as well. His words lost to my ears as they were low enough for only the child in front of him to hear.

I continued to watch just as he hopped his way jokingly onto thicker ice; a sliver of amusement crossed my mind when he pretended to slip in order to mask his grimace at the sudden crack of another patch of ice under his weight.

My sisters howled loudly as they joined me in watching the duo; Erika and Willow urging me forward with them to help cool the ice further. Sophia on the other hand just stood by and bit her lower lips nervously; after all, if she dared to go anywhere close to them, the ice would, without a doubt, melt.

Be it as it may, I was rooted to my spot in the air; an urgent whisper of a familiar voice holding me back, refraining me from interfering the unfolding event. It was frustrating, to say the least. My protective instinct towards children was flaring at me, pushing me forward to help the child and her teenage brother; yet, the magic in the voice held me in my place.

So I watched. I watched as my two sisters fought to freeze the lake thicker with their slightly cool strengths; I watched as the boy managed to save his sister, flinging her onto thicker ice. Relief flooded the four of us, unseen by the duo. But the relief soon turned to horror as we realized the position the teenager had placed himself in.

The force holding me back seemed to vanish then, allowing me to lunge for the boy. Alas, I was too late. When I reached where he was, the ice had cracked too much; the thin barrier separating him and the freezing water vanished under his weight. All I managed to do was layering the water surface with another layer of ice with my temperature.

I howled and wailed just as the girl did. Her screams slightly muffled by my annoyance at how a simple voice at the back of my mind had kept me from helping them. I slammed harder into the water surface, unhelpfully thickening the ice. I barely noticed the girl leaving, probably to call for help, and I wallowed in my guilt.

A kind of guilt that turned to rage in a matter of minutes and a storm brewed along with my unstable emotion.

My sisters, turning weak with the growing cold of my strength, left me alone in my guilt; my strength focused on the lake beneath me. My good friend, Nyx, would be so angry with me. The shape-shifting water spirit hated it when I freeze the waters too soon. But I wasn't one to control my emotions.

By the time I had calm down, it was already night-time.

The familiar voice – Man in Moon's voice – came back to me. _'Watch,'_ he said in my mind.

And so I did.

I kept staring and staring at the lake and its surrounding, but nothing happened. Again, Man in Moon's voice asked me to simply watch.

Frustrated, I calmed my senses as much as I possibly could before continuing to do as I was told. It was unwise to disobey Man in Moon; I did learn it the hard way before.

A soft crack sounded in my ears and I turned to look at the source; the pool was cracking! The air around me hissed lowly in my anticipation; could it be?

The crack was soon widened and a body was lifted. It was the teenage boy from earlier! Except, his brown hair had turn white and the warm hazel eyes of his had become startlingly blue against his pale complexion. I was stunned. Was this why I was withheld from helping him earlier? So a new spirit could be chosen?

I watched just as he landed on the cracked ice, mending it with the chill of his body. When frost began appearing on the wooden staff lying on the floor just as he touched it, I knew that he was to be a spirit belonging to winter; a spirit that I would have to bind myself to, if only to aid with the passing of the seasons.

Unlike my sisters, I was the only one that was not bound to any spirits. Sophia was the Summer Spirit's, Faye's, helper – known as the Southern Wind; Erika was the Eastern Wind, helping E. Aster to bring spring and hope to the humans; Willow, true to her name, was Sam's assistant in bringing in autumn to the world. As for me, I felt it in my whole being to bind myself to the boy; our magic resonating each other.

It was the pull of the winter chill, I supposed, but there was something about this boy; something unusual. I had brought on winter on my own for so many centuries now; unlike my sisters, instead on bringing the passing of the seasons themselves, they had been assigned to a spirit or two a few years after we were to be what we were now.

So I observed, despite the annoyingly strong pull towards him, and saw how amazement filled his eyes when whatever he touched seem to sprout fern-like patterns. Just as he began sliding and gliding across the surface of the lake, I rushed forward and lifted him; feeling an odd urge to let him see the extent of his work.

However, I had miscalculated in my rush. I had used too little strength to lift a person or spirit that wasn't bound to me yet; so he fell. Frantic, I searched for him amongst the snowy banks of the lake. When I heard laughter from above me, I found myself sighing in relief. The boy was fine.

_'Jack Frost,'_ Man in Moon's voice resounded in the confines of my mind. When I heard the boy saying the name out loud, testing it, I knew Man in Moon had projected his voice in his mind too.

Jack Frost; name befitting a child rebirthed of winter.

Jack stood up from his perch on the branch he had fell upon with me settling down quietly beside him, watching his fascination with the lights from the village. Slowly, I felt a trickle of my own energy flow towards the staff Jack was clutching in his hand; so I was already binding myself subconsciously already?

I was curious; dangerously so. This peculiar boy, despite appearing only this morning in my life, was bonding with me; knowingly or otherwise. When I felt a soft tug in my mind, I knew he wished to go to the village where the lights shone bright in the dark forest it was in.

Heavy heartedly – for I knew he was going to find out about his own death and especially how he would be invisible to everyone; except to those who believed or were one of us – I flew him to the village; my magic slightly off due to my unwillingness to reveal the cold, harsh truth.

But there was nothing else I could have done; it was better that he knew the truth now rather than later after all. And so, we travelled.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **That's all folks, for the first chapter. I'm going to skip many parts in the movie (I think?)… So… Yea… Hope you guys like it. :) Reviews are most definitely welcomed. Chapter 2 will be up by the end of this week; I'm going to have to reread what I've written for a bit and maybe get back into the groove of writing for my last couple weeks of holiday.


	2. The Boy Who Broke His Staff

**_Guardian of Mischief_****: Whispers of Silent Words**

**Summary:** You see; Jack Frost was alone for a little over 300 years, I was on my own even longer; far much longer. Those 300 years that I've spent with him were probably the best of my life. Read on to learn how my sisters and I became what we are, how we were reunited as one once more and in turn, how I became the Guardian of Mischief. Supposed to be a drabble fic. JackOC.

**Disclaimer:** I am a fan of RotG; I can only wish I own it.

**Warning & A/N:** Random updates, confusing plotline, the fic is born out of a random moment of… weirdness; yea, weirdness. Mainly inspired by _Rosimae_'s **Broken** and **Healing**; this is going to take a while to finish. Especially since this POV is a little hard to figure out…

~…~…~…~…~

**Chapter 2: The Boy Who Broke His Staff**

It was a little after a decade since I found Jack that it happened.

Jack was a stubborn – if not persistent – teen, I found out. Sure he'd charmed every single one of my sisters senseless, but if only he'd realize what he was about to do! Oh, that boy would be the death of me had I not been an immortal.

But curse that young spirit to feel the connection he'd established with my sisters the moment our magic bonded together in his staff; if I weren't to be the one who lift him during his stunts, one of my sisters would do it in my stead. Who knows what will happen then?!

Erika would warm him up should she carried him for too long; Willow would slowly cool down as she carry Jack, but her initial temperature would be too warm for the winter spirit; as for Sophia… well, let's just say that he hadn't even lasted more than a full minute in her grasp the last time she held him.

It was a tedious and frustrating matter.

Oh the atrocity of it; the boy wanted to learn how to glide on the changing currents of air of my magic while standing on his staff! Well, our staff, considering that part of my magic had been weaved into the piece of wood; not that the boy knew of it.

Either way, the foreboding feeling of what he was about to do scared me; it was as though something bad was going to come out of it.

Still, lifted him I did and rose him into higher grounds, I also did. Yet the ominous feeling of a mishap would not leave me; I ignored it in favor of keeping the boy balanced on that precariously thin staff of ours. Oh, I swear if he could hear me, I'd be screaming in his ears.

"Relax," he muttered suddenly, to me or himself, no one really knew; though, for a moment, I did relaxed.

So higher and higher we flew, white flutters of snow caressing Jack's cheeks as they danced playfully in my embrace.

I was lost in thought as I watched the silent spirits played; none but those who paid extreme attention had ever noticed their presence. Each flake spirit's life was nothing but brief, but the joy and cheer they brought were always a pleasure to one's mind. So preoccupied I was with the entrancing dance of the flakes, I failed to notice the direction Jack and I were heading to. When I did, it was far too late; our momentum was too great for us to stop in time from crashing into the great slumbering oak.

In my rush, I managed to steer Jack away from the black trunk; what I failed to notice was that Jack had lost his grip on our staff. The thin stick that connected us broke with a resounding snap against the otherwise silent forest.

A sharp pain jolted my whole being and the trees nearby shook violently from my invisible shudder; it was as though my spine had been broken into two even though I had no solid bodice in this form. Nearby, Jack screamed in pain as the connection we had to the staff broke along with it.

I began panicking the moment I regained my ability to think coherently. Freshly fallen snows were ruffled in my attempt to calm down, and soon after that I did, I finally settled next to the barely conscious body of my young spirit. Even on the brink of being unconscious, he looked pained; as if a knife had been stabbed into him several times.

I let myself curled around him; touching yet unfelt.

A sigh escaped me, but it was only seen with the soft ruffling of white hair beneath me. It was barely a full minute later that he begun to stir.

I watched as he scrambled to the two parts of the staff that lay rested upon the snow, a light dusting of flakes covered the broken pieces. I felt myself edged closer to him as he held the pieces close to his chest in an embrace, soft yet frantic whispers of "No" reaching me time to time again. And when the pooling tears fell from his eyes – forming solid crystals of ice upon reaching his chin – the trees in our surrounding area shook with my howl of grief.

How could it be? We were only bonded for a short few years; and yet we were to part already? The trees shook further as my thoughts bristled. Jack simply stared at the broken staff, eyes filming with a sheet of something that was akin to clear glass. When he blinked, the glass simply fell and hit the snow-covered ground; the poor boy, he couldn't shed tears!

It continued on a few more minutes, Jack having crystalline tears the shape of his eyes while I swayed according to the grief that I felt, hovering mid-air.

What will become of us now?

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **Right, you guys might realized that this chapter bear some similarities – okay, maybe a lot – to Rosimae's fic; but I kinda… sorta got permission from her about a few other months before I actually sat down and start writing the first chapter of this fic, so… yea. And this is… well, a response I guess, to her point that Jack fixed his staff way too fast and knowingly in the movie that he must have somehow broke it some point before, so I just had to include this part. So… yea.


	3. The Boy Who Mended What Was Broken

**_Guardian of Mischief_****: Whispers of Silent Words**

**Summary:** You see; Jack Frost was alone for a little over 300 years, I was on my own even longer; far much longer. Those 300 years that I've spent with him were probably the best of my life. Read on to learn how my sisters and I became what we are, how we were reunited as one once more and in turn, how I became the Guardian of Mischief. Supposed to be a drabble fic. JackOC.

**Disclaimer:** What is happiness? Happiness is when I get to lock Jack Frost up in a room with Elsa; unfortunately, I can't since they're DreamWorks' and Disney's properties respectively.

**Warning & A/N:** Random updates, confusing plotline, the fic is born out of a random moment of… weirdness; yea, weirdness. Mainly inspired by _Rosimae_'s **Broken** and **Healing**; this is going to take a while to finish. Thanks again for letting me write this. :D

~…~…~…~…~

**Chapter 3: The Boy Who Mended What Was Broken**

Time passed unknowingly for the both of us; well, Willow mentioned to me once years later that it was only an hour when it had actually felt like a whole lifetime to me; and considering how long I've existed, I'd know.

Jack staring broodingly at our staff did not help the matter much; considering my very much transparent state, my help on this matter was out of the question as well.

_"Jack,"_ I cooed at his ears the only way I knew how to, the shift in the air was apparent and the boy moved as though he heard me calling for him.

"Wind," he started, voice coarse from all the screaming he was doing earlier. "Wind, don't leave me!" he shouted again, voice stronger this time.

_"I'm here; I never left,"_ I tried telling him, my magic filling the air once more, creating rustling of dead branches overhead and it calmed Jack somehow.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, eyes passing through where my body would have been if I had had a more solid form; a painful pang stabbed into my heart for no reason.

_"The staff, Jack; the staff… You've got to fix it,"_ I wasn't sure if the snow-haired child could hear me but hey, there were chances that he could; it urged me to speak to him anyway.

"There has got to be something," I heard him mutter softly. I felt disappointment coursed through me for a brief moment before pushing the broken halves of the staff towards him; he hadn't heard me, but the staff still needed to be fixed.

The dark brown wood was a stark contrast to the pure white snow; the little flake spirits had stopped their descend because apparently the weather became affected when Jack thought he lost his magic.

_"Jack…"_ my invisible hand ruffling his snow white hair before I created a shift in the air strong enough to push him slowly and steadily towards the two broken halves. I brushed away some stray snow that landed on the precious broken pieces; a gentle breeze, as some would describe my action.

Jack seemed to finally notice what I've been trying to tell him; as quickly as he could, he ran and knelt next to the broken pieces of wood, picking them up not a second later.

"We need tree sap; that might get this back together," he said and I rolled my invisible eyes. Did I mention how the boy was going to be the death of me? How were we supposed to fix a magic conduit with tree sap? Not to mention said sap would freeze within seconds when either of us were near, let alone hold it long enough to fix our staff.

I would have palmed myself in the face if I could.

So I did the next best thing; I let my magic flow strongly in a particular direction. It was rash and frankly odd in a sense, but I made a small branch snap from a slumbering tree and hit the behind of Jack's head with it.

"Ouch!" Jack had yelped as he rubbed the sore spot, before a small smile took upon his features and he realized what it was that he suggested; all trace of panic from before gone as he understood the hidden meaning behind the action. He knew that I was there with him.

I moved from where I was to hover in the space before the white-haired boy, placing my invisible right hand on the cracks of our staff as he put the broken pieces together; joining them as one. A flicker of determination burned in his eyes and I found myself oddly comforted by it.

Slowly and surely, I felt the unmistakable shift in the air as white dusts of snow lift to the air; a product of powerful magic being woven. I smiled softly, feeling the wood mend itself beneath my fingers as a bright blue light filled the area. I could feel the thin but strong rope that signified our bond reattaching itself, and the light glowed brighter and brighter until there was nothing but white for a good five seconds.

When sight was bestowed upon us again, a glow of amazement was emanated from Jack and I couldn't help but feel proud that we had fixed the staff; a feat that had seemed impossible for a split second.

I laughed, tossing the boy up in the air for a bit; happy to have our connection back.

Settling Jack back onto the snowy ground, I swirled around him for a bit.

_"Next time, I'm not even going to let you __**attempt**__ anything remotely dangerous!"_ I told him, despite knowing he won't hear me.

Jack chuckled, as though he heard me. Eyes drooping slightly, I was ready for the request I knew he'd make, "Wind, I'm tired. Let's go home."

I smiled, invisible as I may be, I ruffled his hair for a bit before pulling him up into the sky with me, my own magic pooling around the staff before it encased him.

And together, we flew back to the lake where I'd first met him; down to the little burrow under the very tree I'd accidentally crashed him onto years ago as I pocketed the strand of silver thread that appeared out of nowhere into a crevice of my invisible dress to be stowed away for another day's ponder.

But not before I dropped a load of snow onto Jack's face, earning me a spluttering mess of a white-haired boy as I swirled and curled into the space above him for a short nap; it's not like my sisters were going to get back at me for doing it now.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N:** And so the staff is mended. Next, I realized I have not revealed the North Wind's name yet. And I'm trying to think of a good way to introduce her. Any ideas? Or I'm just going to have to wing it? And don't worry about the strand of silver; it'll be revealed later on when we reach the actual plot. Yes, there is one planned for this.


End file.
